youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shadow Mission
Keep or delete I'm not sure if we should have a page for this. It's non-canon, not created by anyone involved in the show. It would be a useless, orphaned page, especially as it currently lacks a description of the story. Also, the current layout is completely unlike all out other pages. If we do keep it, we should have a page for Brawl of Justice too. But I favor deletion. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:43, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :I understand that the page is non-canon, but I don't see how the layout is any different than any of the other pages. Also, the game is more of a beat-up stage-by-stage game. It doesn't have a definite story. Vasta1703 (talk) 17:50, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :I've thought about this before. The games aren't canon, but they are official promotional material - in essense, free merchandise. A page for CartoonNetwork.com Games (with a non-canon disclaimer at the top) doesn't sound out of place. In fact, having somewhere where we can explicitly say they aren't canon is probably a good thing. -- Psypher 18:42, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I say keep, in some form or other. A non-canon disclaimer would be sensible. -- Supermorff (talk) 11:28, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd say delete or CN:Games page, only know intro story: robin sent to shadow dimension by klarrion for some reason, Mal somehow maintains radio contact, is able to temporarily send in assists. didnt finish when first came out, hadnt really bothered to again.Regulus22 11:53, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Keep it. I asked for this to be made in a forum request awhile ago, but I got NO answer. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!! 21:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::My vote is KEEP. If this is to be a comprehensive wiki that covers everything Young Justice, even the non-canon bits should be in. - Edited by Zergrinch - 23:33, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::So shall we get someone off to work on the non-canon fanfiction? or the fanart? We don't allow concept art from PhilB or JKMoore cause it's non-canon and I fail to see how this is any different from that.Regulus22 00:21, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::So why do we have pages for the action figures? Or the cast and crew? The wiki isn't just about the universe of the series, but the property as a whole. As far as I'm aware, there's been no fanfiction commissioned and released by one of Young Justice's owners. If there was, it'd probably be worth a mention somewhere. We don't have concept art because this is an encyclopedia, not a gallery, so image use is prioritised. But we have used concept art for CIT info. -- Psypher 13:38, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I say keep. It is very well-done. In fact, I can't even find any mistakes. And it is a very good addition to the wiki, even if it is non-canon. I agree with Psypher's proposal of making a page with comprised of Cartoon Network games. Forsbern (talk) 00:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :So what is the final verdict? Keep or Delete? Forsbern (talk) 01:58, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like a keep. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:42, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Couple Bits. 1. Recent Badge Image uploads, certainly too many images to cleanly add them all to page, and pages aren't really using a gallery template as a rule. Suggest either a screenshot of them all together or a more iconic badge like this File:Yj shadowmission hardmode.png if any. That is, if they last without deletion. 2. Should there be perhaps a section in the header with Media>either Games>Legacy, Shadow Mission, Brawl for Justice, or perhaps other Merchandise>Legacy, SM,BfJ, Happy Meals, Toyline, etc.? Legacy and the like are fairly difficult to get to find link wise do to so few things linking to them. Regulus22 02:43, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Layout Should the controls section be text or table? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC)